


You lose

by screamingskz



Series: Messing around [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Clothed Sex, Confessions, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub Undertones, Finger Sucking, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Top Seo Changbin, changjin finally fuck lmao, it's fine, nothing too scary tho, overuse of the word baby, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingskz/pseuds/screamingskz
Summary: “You do realize that Minho and Jisung are betting on when you two are gonna fuck, right?”"What?!"Or, Hyunjin and Changbin finally fuck and Jisung loses the bet
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Series: Messing around [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875088
Comments: 6
Kudos: 324





	1. Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait lol but it's finally here wooo! If you haven't read the other 2 parts of this series I suggest you do that because it'll make everything a lot less confusing haha.  
> (Sorry about the formatting, I didn't edit this much)  
> I hope you enjoy! :D

Changbin and Hyunjin really were minding their own business. Even though they played it up, they really weren’t trying to shove their new arrangement into everyone’s face. 

But when Felix came running into the bedroom, news of a bet on his lips, well they really had no choice now did they? 

“Hey,” He greeted quickly before blurting out his next words. “You do realize that Minho and Jisung are betting on when you two are gonna fuck, right?”

“What?” Changbin yelped while Hyunjin just deadpanned, looking up from the game he was playing on his phone. 

Changbin looked over at him, not understanding how he couldn’t have more of a reaction. 

Hyunjin just shrugged. “I’m just not that surprised to be honest.” 

“Yeah ok, but that’s not even the best part.” Felix giggled with excitement, bouncing on his heels.

“Oh?” Changbin raised an eyebrow, curious to find out Felix’s next words. 

“If you fuck before tuesday, Jisung has to kiss Minho.” 

He looked between Changbin and Hyunjin as he waited for their reactions, leaning forward due to his enthusiasm. 

Hyunjin hummed for a moment, thinking. “Felix, get out.” He said after a minute and Changbin’s jaw dropped. 

Felix straightened up, caught off guard. “Wait what? Right now?!” He asked incredulously. 

“No you pervert,” Hyunjin laughed. “I just need to talk to Changbin alone.”

The younger australian shook his head, laughing before making his way out the door. “Yeah, sure. Whatever you say!”

Changbin just knew Felix didn’t believe a word Hyunjin said. He didn’t know if he did either to be honest. 

“Alright, what are you thinking of.” Changbin raised his eyebrows at Hyunjin with a little laugh. 

Hyunjin turned to him fully, a gleam in his eye. “They have to kiss.” 

“Oh, I agree completely.” Changbin started, “But what’s your plan?” 

Hyunjin smirked, leaning forward until their faces were inches apart. "You'll just have to see now won't you?" He giggled, pushing himself off the bed to leave.

Changbin groaned. Yeah, Hyunjin would completely, 100% be the death of him at some point.

✧✧✧

The next day came and Changbin still had no idea what Hyunjin was planning. Well, that wasn't necessarily true. He had a hunch. Hyunjin wasn't exactly subtle, winking at Changbin whenever people weren't looking and kissing him hotly when they were alone. They didn't have much time for anything else at the moment, not until later that night at least.

Changbin wasn't an idiot. He wanted Minho and Jisung to kiss just as much as Hyunjin did. That also meant that he knew what sort of activities they would be getting up to before Tuesday's end. Not that he minded in the slightest, he had been wanting to fuck the younger for quite some time now. Hyunjin knew this, he's told him before. It was just about getting the timing right.

It was surprisingly quiet when he got back to the dorm, it usually being pretty loud with 8 men living there. Kicking off his shoes, he made his way to his bedroom. Maybe everyone was out getting food? No, they wouldn't leave him out like that, someone would have texted. Maybe he was just the first one back. He shook his head. Not likely. Something was up... and he suspected Hyunjin to be behind it.

"Hyunjin?" He called out, pushing his door open. Not surprisingly, Hyunjin lay on his bed, phone in hand, playing some game with the volume up too high.

Hyunjin's eyes lit up, putting his phone aside to reach his arms out to the other. "Binnie!"

Changbin's eyes softened, making his way to the younger. "Hi baby," He said, getting under the covers with him. "You look comfy."

Hyunjin wore a cute, white hoodie. It looked oversized and came down to the tops of his bare thighs. Changbin hooked his arms around Hyunjin's middle in a hug, the younger pressing close to him while humming contently.

"Missed you." He mumbled into Changbin's neck.

"I missed you too baby," He ran his hand up and down Hyunjin's back in a soothing manner before having it come to rest on his cute little ass. "What's up?"

Hyunjin giggled, pressing a kiss to Changbin's cheek before pulling back slightly. "I was just waiting for you to get home, that's all."

Changbin raised an eyebrow at that. "Yeah? That's all?" He questioned, "Where's everyone else?"

"I may have asked Minho and Chan to take everyone out for dinner so we could be alone." Hyunjin said, moving in to kiss gently at Changbin's neck and jaw.

"Oh did you now?" Changbin smiled, finding the younger endearing. "Are we about to make Minho win this bet?"

"Only if you wanna..." Hyunjin mumbled, hiding his face in the older's neck again.

He was acting adorably embarrassed and Changbin lifted his chin up so their eyes could meet. "Of course I do, but only if you're ready."

"I'm ready," Hyunjin said hurriedly, "Please, I want to, really."

Changbin pressed a chaste kiss to Hyunjin's plump lips, "Needy." He whispered, tearing a whine from the younger.

"Changbin-" He was cut off by another kiss, this one lasting much longer than the last. Changbin pulled him closer by the hand on his ass, his other hand coming to rest underneath the hoodie on his hip.

Hyunjin wiggled in his grip, loving the way the older caressed his skin. Changbin was exploring, mapping out every curve and dip he found on Hyunjin's body. He slipped his other hand under the fabric, rubbing the swell of the younger's ass before dipping between his thighs.

Hyunjin pressed further into Changbin, legs spreading and a moan slipping past his lips, the older eating it up greedily.

Changbin brought both his hands to the waistband of Hyunjin's briefs, slipping them down a bit to play with the exposed skin. He squeezed, toying with the blonde before bringing his fingers down to rub at the pretty pink hole only to find the unmistakable feeling of lube. He pulled away from the kiss with a gasp, seeing Hyunjin smirk.

"Just waiting for me to get home, huh?" Changbin teased, slipping his pointer finger inside the wet heat.

Hyunjin moaned, pushing back for more. "I told you I missed you."

"Where's the lube?" Changbin took his finger out, pulling back from Hyunjin completely.

Trying not to be too much of a brat, Hyunjin held back his whine. Instead of answering, he reached under the pillows, bringing out said bottle.

"So," Changbin took the lube, "While you waited for me to come back, you fucked yourself on my bed?"

He opened the bottle, slicking up two of his fingers before plunging them inside the younger.

Hyunjin cried out, hands coming out to grasp at Changbin's prominent biceps.

Changbin's fingers weren't as long as Hyunjin's, but they were able to hit at angles the younger couldn't reach.

"You gonna answer me?"

"Please, I-" Hyunjin moaned as Changbin curled his fingers, "I just wanted to be ready for you."

Changbin groaned, "I wish I could have seen it."

The fingers inside Hyunjin suddenly ceased, leaving him empty. This time, he did whimper.

"Shh," Changbin cooed, kissing him softly. "Just taking these off, baby."

He pulled Hyunjin's briefs off fully and Hyunjin kicked them away before surging forward to kiss him again. Hyunjin's hands worked hastily on the tie of Changbin's pants, pulling them down slightly with his underwear and finally freeing his cock from the clothed prison.

"I'm ready," Hyunjin breathed in between kisses, "Please just fuck me."

He wrapped a hand around Changbin's length, stroking him to full harness while the other bucked up into his fist.

Changbin moaned, pushing Hyunjin onto his back and settling in between his spread legs. Finding the lube again, he coated his cock in the substance.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Changbin asked again.

The blonde nodded, pulling his hoodie up to show off more skin. With the other hand, he reached down to play with his nipples. "So ready, Binnie."

"Ok, but tell me if I need to stop ok?" Changbin never wanted to push Hyunjin too far or do anything that made him uncomfortable.

"I promise." He said, pulling the older on top of him, kissing him softly. "Thank you."

Changbin hummed, running a hand up Hyunjin's chest in appreciation. He wanted to worship the younger, he was just that perfect. Leaning in, he gave Hyunjin one last kiss before sitting up to lift Hyunjin's thighs, prompting the other to wrap them around his waist. He lined himself up, slowly entering with a groan.

"God, Hyunjin," He said as he bottomed out, "You're so tight."

Hyunjin whimpered at the full feeling, loving how close Changbin was. "You can move."

Getting the all clear from Hyunjin had Changbin pulling out halfway, only to thrust back in carefully. He held Hyunjin's waist tight as he set the pace, not too fast but clearly holding back how rough he wanted to be.

"I won't break," Hyunjin said, "You don't have to be gentle."

Changbin bit his lip, hesitating. He wanted to be rough and Hyunjin clearly wanted that as well, he just wasn't sure he wanted to give the younger man a limp this close to promotions.

"Changbin," Hyunjin looked at him pleadingly, "If you don't fuck me like you mean it I'll go ask Chan to do it."

That was all it took for Changbin to slam into Hyunjin, knocking the breath out of the younger. Their loud moans filled the space and Changbin had never been more grateful for an empty dorm. Maybe Minho and Jisung's bets were a good thing if it meant that everyone would clear out in order for them to get Minho's winning result.

Hyunjin's nails scraped down Changbin's arms, leaving red marks behind. "Fuck oh my god." He cried, "Please don't stop."

"Never," Changbin assured, "You feel so good around me, baby."

"Your baby?" Hyunjin asked, whimpering.

"Yes, my baby." Changbin leaned over Hyunjin, resting their foreheads together. With one palm on the mattress by Hyunjin's head, Changbin was able to hold his waist with the other.

Hyunjin wrapped his arms around Changbin's neck, pulling him into a fervent kiss. He cried out as the older slammed into him again and again, prompting Changbin to deepen their kiss.

Sliding his hand down, Changbin wrapped it around Hyunjin's neglected cock, giving him some much needed attention.

"Mmm- Just like that," Hyunjin moaned, breaking the kiss to speak. "I like being your baby."

Changbin chuckled, Hyunjin was adorable, even when he was getting railed. "Good, you're all mine."

Hyunjin whimpered, shutting his eyes tight. He clearly liked that, Changbin noted, saving that information for future reference.

He kissed down the column of Hyunjin's neck, careful not to leave any marks this time around.

"Good boy." He praised, teasing a finger over the head of his cock, drawing out more whimpers from the other.

The sound of the front door opening had Changbin getting up slightly and Hyunjin throwing his head back in a moan.

"Oh?" Changbin raised his eyebrow, slowing down his thrusts, "Does someone want to get caught?"

"N-no." Hyunjin shook his head, eyes widening at the sounds of his friends getting home. In complete contradiction to his words, he still pulled Changbin closer by the backs of the elder's clothed thighs.

Changbin ground into him slowly, hitting his prostate dead on. "I think you want them to know." He panted, "I think you want them to see you getting fucked."

Hyunjin scrambled to cover his mouth, not wanting to risk the others hearing his pathetic moans. He gasped out as Changbin picked up the pace again, clinging to him.

Changbin groaned into his neck at the feeling of Hyunjin tightening around him, mouthing at the skin and leaving small bites in his wake. Meanwhile, his hand trailed up to play with the younger's nipples.

The commotion outside the bedroom got louder, the members all having arrived home by now. Changbin wasn't sure if he locked the door or not, not that it would matter much given how loud Hyunjin was being again. Then again, it would be an efficient way for Jisung to realize he had lost.

Changbin quieted him with a kiss, swallowing the cute moans that were growing higher in pitch. Hyunjin was close, he could tell by the way he shook and clenched around him.

"This is really getting to you isn't it?" Changbin whispered, catching his breath. "Who knew my baby would be so into being watched."

That was a rhetorical question, Changbin could easily see Hyunjin getting off on stage if he tried hard enough. The younger was clearly turned on by attention, he just never thought it was to this extent.

"Want them to see you in me." Hyunjin whimpered out, lip trembling.

"Fuck," The brunette groaned, shakily. He was getting close as well. "You're so hot."

Hyunjin whined, his hand coming down to stroke himself in time with Changbin's thrusts.

Changbin nipped at his ear, "That's it baby, good boy."

A sob wracked through Hyunjin at that, causing him to tense up, cumming all over his hand and tummy.

Changbin fucked him through his orgasm, tearing out the prettiest sounds from his lips. "They can totally hear you, you know."

Hyunjin's eyes fluttered closed and Changbin took in the sight before him. Blonde hair splayed out on the pillow, lips parted, fists curled into the sheets. His hoodie was still pushed up his chest and cum painted his body. Changbin moved to pull out of Hyunjin when his moans became airy whimpers but the blonde refused, shaking his head.

"No, please," He said, "Want you to feel good."

Changbin threw his head back in a soft moan before pushing Hyunjin's legs to his chest, fucking him with renewed vigor.

Overstimulated, Hyunjin could only let himself be pressed into the sheets, enjoying the mix of pleasure and pain.

It didn't take long for Changbin to get close, the visual of a fucked out Hyunjin doing wonders for him. He soon came, spilling into the condom with a moan of Hyunjin's name falling off his tongue. He rocked his hips a few more times before pulling out, collapsing onto the bed next to Hyunjin and wrapping him in his arms.

"Wow," He whispered, petting the younger's slightly damp hair. "That was amazing." He paused to sigh, "You're so amazing."

Hyunjin blushed, curling in closer. "I'm not gonna be able to move for a week."

"Sorry," Changbin sheepishly said.

Hyunjin just giggled, pecking Changbin on the lips. "Thank you," He said sincerely, "That really was amazing."

They smiled before Hyunjin leaned in again, this time kissing him softly.

"Wait, oh my god." Hyunjin said, pulling away quickly. "How are we gonna clean up with everyone back?"

Changbin laughed, looking down at the mess they made. "I've got you baby, don't worry." He replied, kissing him one last time before getting up to deal with the mess.

While Changbin threw out the condom and tucked himself back into his pants, Hyunjin laid on his back again so as not to get more cum on the sheets. They would have to do laundry at some point tonight. Oh well, it was completely worth it in Changbin's opinion.

He returned to the bed with tissues in hand to clean the drying cum off the other. Wiping it away made Hyunjin giggle a bit and Changbin couldn't help the smile that formed on his face.

"Alright, all done." Changbin said, throwing the damp tissues away. "Now, let's get you dressed so we can go shower."

"Together?" Hyunjin asked hopefully.

"Of course," He winked, going to get Hyunjin some clothes.

✧✧✧

If Jisung paled at the sight of the couple leaving the bedroom later, that was no one's problem but his own. 


	2. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minsung is here! I hope you enjoy ^_^

They had really done it. Jisung expected it to happen, just not so soon. 

Seriously, in the small window of time they had to fuck in order for Jisung to lose, they had managed. Jisung shook his head, this had to be a set up– horny bastards, all of them. 

Minho had been acting the worst of them all, grinning evilly when Changbin and Hyunjin had left the bedroom last night. Their actions were clear, seeing as they weren’t particularly quiet. And with the way Hyunjin wobbled on his way to the bathroom, hair mussed, it was so obvious. 

Even now, whenever Jisung would pass by him, Minho smirked.

"So," He started, cornering Jisung in the hallway. "You owe me a kiss, you know."

"Nope, it was rigged." Jisung said, trying to walk away.

Minho stopped him, an arm coming out to press against the wall and trap Jisung where he stood. "What? Are you just gonna avoid me forever?"

"I think they knew, that's why I lost." Jisung pouted, ignoring Minho's question entirely. 

"I'll admit,” The older sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Felix did tell them about the bet. But come on, are you really that upset by it?"

Jisung stared at him, jaw dropping. "Wait, they actually knew?!"

"Why are you surprised?" Minho laughed. "I thought you said you knew already."

"Well it wasn't confirmed." Jisung muttered, upset.

Minho's eyes softened, "Hey, it's ok. We don't have to." He lifted Jisung's chin. "You're right, it wasn't fair. Let's call it a draw?"

Jisung's breath stuttered as he realized the proximity of their faces. If he just leaned in slightly–

Minho smirked as if he could now read Jisung's mind. "You wanna kiss me so bad, don't you?"

"I didn't even say anything!" Jisung squeaked, hiding his flushed face with his sweater paws.

"You didn't need to," Minho said, teasing the younger. "I know you too well."

Jisung hit Minho's shoulder lightly, "Oh, shut up."

"How about you make me?" Minho mumbled, leaning in closer with a small grin adorning his face.

After a beat of silence, Jisung made a decision, mind racing. Surging forward, his hands gripping Minho's hair, he pulled the older into a bruising kiss.

Minho responded beautifully, wrapping his arms around the younger's waist and pressing him into the wall. He bit at Jisung's bottom lip, tongue coming to soothe it moments after. Jisung let out a muffled moan at the feeling, tugging on Minho's hair lightly.

It was like all the sexual tension between them had been leading up to this moment, finally bursting in the hallway of their dorm– a very inconvenient place when all Jisung, and clearly Minho given the way he pressed his body forward, wanted was to be alone.

Minho rolled his hips experimentally into Jisung's, making the younger pull back with a gasp.

"Oh fuck, oh my god, ok." He, panted, head falling back onto the wall. "Min, please."

"Please what?" Minho whispered against his lips, teasingly.

"Really?" A voice came from their right, startling them. "Right in the hallway?"

Jisung looked over, finding Seungmin standing there, a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

He squealed, hiding his face in Minho's shoulder and angling his body away so he wouldn't be seen as much.

Minho pulled away just enough to give Jisung some room, turning to look at Seungmin with a raised eyebrow, like he wasn't the one who just got walked in on.

"Sorry," He started with a chuckle, "This wasn't really planned."

"It's ok, I was just messing with you."

Jisung wasn't looking but he could tell by Seungmin's voice and how it softened that he didn't mean to make anyone uncomfortable. He still wanted to throw himself into the void though, the tips of his ears turning bright red. He clung to Minho tighter.

"Min." Jisung peaked his head out, "Can we go?"

Minho nodded, scooping him up bridal style. "Of course."

They said goodbye to Seungmin, Jisung a little less confidently, and parted ways. Minho carried him to his, thankfully empty room and sat them down on the bed.

Jisung laid down under the covers immediately, making himself comfy.

"We should talk." Minho started, eyeing the younger.

"Only if you join me."

Minho laughed, shaking his head before joining him. Cuddling wasn't a new thing for them, but the way Jisung pulled him closer by the waist was.

"You're cute." Minho pressed a chaste kiss to Jisung's lips, causing him to blush.

"I want to kiss you more." Jisung confessed, cuddling in closer. "I like it a lot."

Minho smiled softly, "We can do that." He said against the younger's lips, closing the distance between them again.

This kiss was different from the other, less heat of the moment and more tender, Minho cupping Jisung's cheeks while Jisung gripped his waist.

Their lips moved against each other gently, soft sounds of pleasure leaving them both.

"Oh, we were supposed to be talking." Jisung broke away from the kiss with a little shake of his head.

"We can talk later." Minho replied, slipping his hands down and under Jisung's shirt.

"Mmm, you're right." He sighed, giving in to the feeling of the elder's hands on his skin.

Minho rolled Jisung's hips forward with a press to his lower back, making them both gasp.

"Fuck," Jisung whispered, joining their lips together once again. He licked into Minho's mouth as they grinded, causing Minho to have a tighter grasp on him.

With the kiss getting more passionate by the minute, Minho's hands began to wander, finding purchase on Jisung's ass. He squeezed, the younger melting in his touch from the feeling. He guided Jisung's movements, helping their hard-ons rub together through the material of their sweats.

"God, Jisung." Minho panted, "How are you so fucking perfect?" 

Jisung just shook his head, a moan slipping past his lips as his eyes fluttered closed. He was glad Minho was guiding him, or else Jisung's hips would be stuttering at this point. He never was very good at going slow, his stamina being pretty low. It wasn't his fault he got excited so easily.

"Ah- what are we doing?" Jisung whimpered as Minho kissed his neck.

"I don't know about you," Minho said, right by Jisung's ear, making him shiver. "But I've wanted to do this for so long now."

Jisung's breath caught in his throat as Minho went back to kissing and biting his neck. He clutched at Minho's arms, trying to buck his hips up only to be stopped by the older man's strong grip.

"Slow down, baby," He said, rubbing circles into the younger's hips. "I've got you."

"Please," Jisung whimpered out, "I- I want-"

"You want what, angel?" Minho cut him off, "Let me take care of you."

"Want to cum." Jisung said in a small voice, squeezing his eyes shut. It wasn't everyday he was in this situation with anyone, let alone his best friend, so Jisung felt a little embarrassed asking for what he wanted, even if it was obvious.

"Anything for you sweetheart." Minho said, effortlessly pushing Jisung onto his back.

Hovering over the younger now, Minho ground down, pulling a sound from Jisung that had him hiding in his hands.

"Don't hide your cute face from me, Jisungie." Minho tutted, "I want to see you feel good."

Jisung moved his hands down from his face to hold onto Minho's strong arms. His mouth parted in a silent cry as the older continued to grind on him. He wouldn't last long at this rate, not with Minho's soft moans and words that made him feel like he was on cloud nine.

"Min- ah, Minho," He mumbled, the pleasure overwhelming him. "Please."

He was practically crying now, so turned on he could feel himself leaking through his underwear.

Minho kept going, leaning down every once and a while to kiss the younger, not wanting to look away. "Feel good, angel?" He asked, softly.

Jisung cried out as a response, rutting his hips up in desperation. Words had escaped him, all thoughts in his head of Minho now.

Leaning down, Minho kissed the younger with passion before palming over the head of his cock through the fabric.

Jisung tensed up, shaking and arching up into Minho as his orgasm washed over him. He whined into the kiss, shaking, before pulling away with a sob. "M'sorry," He whimpered, "I didn't mean to. Just felt really good."

Minho's movements had stopped so as to not overstimulate the younger. He shook his head, wiping tears off Jisung's cheeks. "Why are you sorry, Jisung? That was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

"I came really quick.." He mumbled, looking away.

"Angel," Minho said, catching his attention. "I don't mind, really. That was kind of the goal. Plus, you're super adorable when you cum."

"Oh." Jisung blushed, Minho peppering his face with kisses soon after. He hummed when Minho brought their lips together, blissed out and comfortable in the warmth of the older's body.

"Wait!" Jisung jumped back after a minute, "What about you?" He peered up at Minho, waiting for a response.

"It's ok, I can take care of it." Minho responded with a smile, kissing his temple.

"But-" Jisung pouted, "I wanna make you feel good too."

Minho's gaze softened as Jisung continued.

"I could just-" He cut himself off, moving a hand timidly to Minho's waistband, eyes flitting down to look at his bulge before back up at his face. 

Minho nodded, giving Jisung permission to go ahead. Shyly, Jisung snuck his hand under the cloth, feeling Minho's warm skin under his palm. He traveled further, exploring, until he reached Minho's hard cock. He licked his lips in concentration, wrapping his fingers around the length gently and started to stroke him.

Minho let his head fall into the crook of Jisung's neck, moaning softly at the contact. "Don't be shy, angel. You're doing so well."

Jisung let out a pleased sound, swiping his thumb over the head to smear precum around. He jacked Minho off more confidently as praises spilled from the older's lips. He felt proud, being the one to make Minho feel good, being the only one to hear his beautiful sounds and to receive his praise.

"I'm doing good?" Jisung asked, twisting his wrist on the upstroke.

Minho groaned, head lifting to look at Jisung again. "God, yes. So fucking good."

Jisung beamed, earning a chuckle and a kiss.

"How are you so cute even while you're getting me off?" Minho asked.

Jisung just shrugged in response, cheeks heating up.

"Fuck," Minho gasped, "I'm close."

Jisung whined, hand speeding up. "Please, Min. I want it."

Minho moaned, pushing his sweats down slightly to free his cock, smirking as Jisung's face morphed into an expression of surprise. He pushed Jisung's shirt up, positioning himself over his stomach and gripping his waist.

"Minho, oh my god." Jisung said. Minho was going to cum on his stomach and that was so hot he didn't know how to process the information.

"In my mouth next time." He begged, Minho groaning and rutting into his hand.

Minho tightened his hold on Jisung's waist as he came, painting his stomach in white. "Fuck, Jisung." He moaned as Jisung stroked him through it, only stopping when Minho gently pushed his hand away.

"Holy shit." He panted, coming down from his high. A few beats of silence passed before Minho collapsed next to the younger, exhausted.

"So," Jisung drawled, "That happened."

He would cuddle closer to Minho if it wasn't for the cum on his chest.

"It certainly did," Minho agreed, turning to Jisung with a sly grin. "And now I know how sensitive you are, huh?"

That earned him a light slap on the shoulder from a very red Jisung.

"Sorry," Minho laughed, pulling his shirt off to clean off the younger's chest. "You're just cute when you blush."

Jisung pouted but snuggled up to Minho after he was finished cleaning, his bare skin feeling incredibly comforting to a more sensitive Jisung.

Minho balled up the shirt before tossing it to the floor, pulling Jisung closer to his chest.

"I liked that." Jisung said, giggling. He kissed Minho's chest softly.

Minho raised a brow. "Yeah? What'd you like that most?" He asked.

"I liked when you talked to me." The younger paused, blushing. "And when you took control."

"Yeah, angel?" Minho smiled, "You want me to keep doing that?"

"Yes, please." Jisung nodded eagerly, letting himself be pulled into a kiss — one that made his heart flutter.

"I'd love that." Minho breathed, giving his nose a little peck.

Jisung sighed, he would love that too.

✧✧✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was getting pretty long so I decided to split it up lol,, chapter 3 coming soon!!


	3. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who stuck with this series! This is the last update for now so I hope you enjoy ^_^

For the next few days, kissing Minho was all Jisung could think of. Nothing else had happened between them but he was becoming more and more desperate. The subtle glances and lingering touches weren't helping either, not when all they could do was cuddle. Having six other roommates really put a damper on any sexual adventures they could be having. And he was not about to go through another instance of getting caught. 

All bets aside, Jisung really liked Minho. He liked the way the elder talked to him and made sure he was comfortable. He liked the way Minho kissed him and put his pleasure first. Jisung wasn’t about to take advantage of that, but it was nice to have someone that would do those things for you unprompted. He was ready for more, whatever that may be. He was just getting a little impatient, that was all. 

So, when Jisung pulled the elder into the bathroom with him on an unsuspecting afternoon where he was almost positive everyone was either out or busy, he knew Minho would be on the same page.

"Hi, baby," Minho laughed, hands finding their way to Jisung's waist. "What's up?"

Jisung didn't speak, only pulled Minho in for a kiss that was far too rough to be considered just a hello kiss. Minho probably didn't think it was going to be tame anyways.

"Well, aren't you eager?"

Jisung narrowed his eyes at that. "Fine, it's ok. I don't need you to fuck me or anything." He went to pull away but Minho tightened his grip on his waist.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic." The elder backed him up to the counter, leaning in to kiss at his jaw in between speaking. "Is that all you wanted, baby? My cock?"

Jisung squeaked, hitting Minho's chest lightly. "Don't be so vulgar!"

"Vulgar, how?" Minho teased, fingers sliding to undo Jisung's pants. "I'm just asking if you want me to stuff your little ass full of my cock. Don't you want my cum dripping down your thighs?" He pushed the younger's underwear down before continuing, "Don't you want me to claim you right here on the bathroom counter?"

If Jisung was flustered before, there was no comparison now. He flushed, bright red, as Minho started slowly stroking him.

"Can you answer me?"

"I- fuck." Jisung stuttered, eyes as wide as saucers. "Yes?"

"Good boy."

Minho leaned in to kiss Jisung again while the younger stepped out of his pants, kicking them to the floor along with his briefs.

His body felt as though it was on fire– searing with want. Pleasure curled in his stomach and he panted into Minho's mouth, already falling apart under his actions.

Minho took his hand away, chuckling when Jisung whined and tried to pull him back.

"Didn't you want something else?" He reminded, stepping away to open a drawer and look around for the lube they kept there for emergency uses.

Oh yeah. He did, didn't he? Jisung got too caught up in the moment that he forgot they were going to do more than just handjobs this time.

"I didn't forget." Jisung defended a little too quickly, causing Minho to smirk.

"Sure," Minho agreed, grabbing the lube and slicking his fingers up. He reached behind the younger, spreading his cheeks and running his wet fingers over his entrance, dipping in slightly with one. "You're so loose, baby. You been playing without me?"

"Maybe," Jisung whined at the fingers teasing him, "It's just been so long."

"Since we last..?" Minho cut himself off, leaving the question hanging in the air. He received a quick nod in response.

"Awe, angel, it's only been a few days."

"But I missed you so much." Jisung clung to Minho like his life depended on it, legs shaky and lip trembling. All he wanted was for Minho to stop teasing him and  _ do something already _ .

"I missed you too."

Minho kissed Jisung again before turning him around to face the mirror, bending him forward. He pushed the younger's shirt up and out of the way to see more of him, pressing a finger into his ass slowly.

The younger moaned softly, supporting himself on the counter with his forearms and pushing back on the finger, begging for more. Minho complied and soon, Jisung had three fingers fucking in and out of him. He hadn't noticed that Minho had pulled his pants down until he felt his cock brushing past his upper thigh.

"You ready, Jisung?" Minho asked, slipping his fingers out and kissing the back of his neck.

"Wait," Jisung called, tensing up a little as he felt Minho's cock drag over his ass. "Minho."

Minho stopped completely, pulling back and meeting Jisung's glassy eyes in the mirror.

"Actually, I don't know if I'm ready for that yet." Jisung nervously mumbled, eyes flitting downwards. He wasn't sure if he really wanted his first time going all the way with Minho to be so crude. It wasn't like he found the idea to be awful, quite the opposite actually. And he'd love to actually be fucked like this in the future, but right now didn't seem like the time. His anxiety was spiking and within the muddled mix of his thoughts, he realized he’d much prefer to go slow on their first time, with lots of eye contact and Minho kissing and praising him all the while. 

"Then we won't do it. I'll just keep fingering you and get off after, yeah? Just tell me what you want baby and we’ll do it."

Minho's ability to be respectful of boundaries and redirect the conversation while still keeping it sexy would always amaze Jisung. Like  _ holy shit _ . 

"You're not mad?" Jisung met his eyes again– caring through the slightly dirty mirror.

"Of course not, I'm happy with whatever you wanna do."

Jisung could cry, that was so sweet. He wouldn't because he was incredibly horny, but the sentiment still counted.

“Can you fuck my thighs?” He asked, still wanting to feel close to the elder and get him off. 

Minho’s eyes widened, “Fuck, yeah. Yeah, ok.” 

He shook his head and Jisung smiled a little at how affected the other looked just from a simple question. 

"You ok to continue?" Minho asked after he’d calmed down a bit, soothing a hand over Jisung's lower back– a gesture Jisung found super calming.

"Yes, please. I really want you."

Minho smiled, cooing at the way the younger sounded, so sweet and needy, just like last time. He pressed kisses up his back, stopping to mouth at his neck again while he pressed his fingers back inside his waiting hole, one by one.

Jisung keened as the fingers moved and brushed past his prostate. Now that Minho wasn't just trying to stretch him, it felt even more amazing, the elder spending time massaging his walls and tease at the bundle of nerves.

"You're too good at this." Jisung gasped, Minho already finding his sweet spot and rubbing against it. "How are you so good at this?"

"Maybe you're not the first person I've messed around with." Minho answered, focusing all his attention on the way Jisung's legs were trembling.

"I'm not?" He couldn't help but feel sad at that idea of Minho being with anyone else, although he appreciated the obvious practice obviously had. "Who was it?"

Minho's eyes flitted up to Jisung's in the mirror. He could tell something was up. "A few years ago, with Chan." He replied, "But you're gonna be the last. You know that right?"

What?

Jisung stared at him through the reflection, surprise evident on his face. "I am?" He asked dumbly.

Good one, real smooth.

The fingers inside him ceased and he whined, expression turning into one of pleading.

"Yes, Jisung." Minho smiled, pressing a kiss to the younger's cheek. "If you'd like that at least. I just- you're perfect. I love you. I'm not sure exactly how yet, but I can't even think of you with someone else. I want you all to myself. All your pretty little whines are mine to hear."

Jisung turned around, enough to be able to capture Minho's lips in a kiss in the position they were in. "Yes, please." He mumbled through kisses, pulling at the elder's hair. He didn't know exactly how to respond to that at the moment but he was sure that when the haze of lust left them both, they'd be able to figure it out. Although, when had their talks ever ended in something tame?

Minho's fingers went back to their purposeful movements, eliciting sweet moans from Jisung that only made Minho finger fuck him faster.

" _ Fuck, _ yes Minho right there." Jisung broke away from the kiss, head falling forward.

"You like that, baby?" Minho panted, earning a hurried nod and whimper. "God, you take it so well. Can't wait to fuck you. You'd be begging after only a few touches."

Jisung couldn't argue with that, not when he was already close to coming undone just from being fingered a few minutes. All he could do was silently agree and push his ass out more, clenching on the fingers inside of him.

Minho reached around to take Jisung's cock in his hand, jacking him off to add to the intense pleasure Jisung was feeling. He knew exactly what he was doing– knew exactly how to touch the younger to make him see stars. It was scary to think of what Minho could do once he learned more about Jisung's preferences in bed.

"I'm gonna cum. Oh my god Min- Minho, I'm so close holy fuck."

Minho kept going, circling his palm over the sensitive head of Jisung's cock and trailing wet kisses over his skin. "Then cum, angel."

Jisung's eyes screwed shut and he threw his head back in a silent moan, twitching in the elder's hold. He came into Minho's hand, little gasps leaving his mouth as he arched back into him on his tip toes.

"Fuck, baby. You're so hot." Minho pressed up against the younger, removing his hands and pushing him down onto the counter. He brought his messy hand to Jisung's lips, watching as he lapped up the cum and sucked the fingers into his mouth.

As Jisung sucked, eyes rolling back at the fingers pushing down on his tongue, Minho lubed up his cock and pressed Jisung's thighs closed before pushing himself between them.

If Jisung was moaning  _ before _ , he really was now. Slowly coming down from his high had him extra sensitive, and with the new onslaught of touches– even though they weren't directly edging him– he was crying out, muffled by Minho's fingers.

"Open your eyes, sweetheart." Minho instructed, thrusting at a rough pace, making Jisung's body bounce against the counter. "I want you to see what a pretty mess you are."

Jisung blinked his eyes open, taking in the sight of himself being taken on the counter. If the rest of the group found out about this, they'd be sure to kill them both, not to mention deep clean the place.

His eyes widened as he saw Minho's face, all fucked out just from Jisung squeezing his thighs tighter together. He did that. He couldn't help the pride that swelled in his chest.

"Gonna cum?" Jisung slurred around Minho's fingers before sucking harder.

The elder's eyes shut as he gripped Jisung's waist tightly, sure to leave a mark. Jisung whined at the rough treatment, drooling down his chin. 

"Yeah,” Minho replied, “Gonna cum all over that pretty little ass of yours."

Fuck, if that wasn't the hottest thing Jisung had ever heard. He reached back, clawing at Minho's arms, trying to pull him impossibly closer. The drag of Minho's cock against his thighs and balls was making arousal curl in his stomach again but he ignored it. He just wanted Minho's cum, nothing more.

Minho removed his now very wet hand from Jisung's mouth as he pulled out, jacking himself off over the younger's ass. He came undone as he locked eyes with Jisung in the mirror again, painting his skin in white.

Jisung couldn't help but wiggle back, thoroughly enjoying what he was being given.

A light slap on his ass had him burying his face in his arms, another whimper on his lips.

"Noted," Minho hummed, still breathless. "You gonna let me spank you sometime?"

"Oh shut up." Came Jisung's muffled response.

A few laughs– and of course kisses– later, they found themselves in the shower, the warm spray of water soothing what would be sore muscles in just a few hours. Minho cleaned them both up, having to support the younger a bit while he was still shaky on his feet.

Jisung leaned their foreheads together, arms draped around Minho's shoulders as they kissed slowly. So what if they used up all the hot water? This was important.

"Min," He mumbled, lips brushing over the other's as he paused. "Love you too."

God he was happy.

"Sungie, you're so precious." Minho grinned, "I could just kiss you forever."

Jisung's heart skipped a beat. "Mmmm, you should."

Yeah, that would be nice– Minho's lips on his, always.

"Okay, love. I just might."

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I hope everyone liked it! If I do another part to this series, it'll just be another one-shot. (Spoiler alert, no plot haha) Let me know if that's something you'd be interested in! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 coming soon! Who's ready for some Minsung?  
> Let me know how you liked this! ^_^


End file.
